Minecraft Story Mode: Withered bane
Unfinished Minecraft Story Mode: Withered bane is a turned based strategy RPG, and the only one in the Minecraft Story mode series. Gameplay On the overworld you use the right analog stick to move Jesse and the left analog stick to move the camera, you press A (or B on Nintendo switch) to talk to characters or have Jesse say a random thing, X (or Y on nintendo switch) to interact with the environment, or B (A on Nintendo Switch) to go to the item menu to choose an item to use an item In battle it follows an never ending cycle, enemy planning, your planning, command selection and battle, it goes on an infinite loop until you flee, kill all of or the strongest enemies, or lose, in the second option the party gets XP and gold, the former enables you to level up if you have enough, and the latter you can spend at the shop to get more items,armor or weapons. Also occasionally you’ll get a mystery box containing anything, in the enemy planning phase, you watch the enemy move their troops, but the enemy has the same amount of squares they can move to as you do. In your planning phase you use the d-pad to move your characters, at the prologue and chapter 1, you can only move 15 squares in total but after chapter one, you get +5 squares per slot filled in, hold the bottom button and use the D pad to swap out partners and press the left button to end this phase, the command selection phase is simple, you choose to use either an item or weapon, if you choose the former, you are to choose which item you use, if you chose the latter you would have to choose between magic attack which are powerful but you can only use one per character per battle or normal attack, which you have an unlimited suppply of but aren’t as powerful as magic attacks, if you chose the former, then you move on to another characte, if the latter is selected, you choose what weapon to use, then move on to another character, in battle phase,you watch the characters fight, the order is decided by speed stat and power stat, you lose if Jesse runs out of health. Story It begins a year after season two, the order has returned from another adventure and Goes on different paths, axel and Olivia go to lead boom town and redstonia, Lukas returns to his cottage, Petra plans on going on another adventure, which leaves Jesse to be the hero beacon town needs, after designing Jesse and making a few choices from seasons one and two, Jesse encounters a few townspeople who believe that they saw the wither storm, because of a wither tentacle being seen stealing baked goods from the ceiling of the bakery, Jesse goes to investigate and finds out it was some weird black wither-like cloud, which throws a black ball at jesse’s arm, and when Jesse walks away, she/he faints, Jesse wakes up in the hospital and finds out she/he’s been in a coma for three days and also after walking home, he finds out that the wither thing was actually friendly, and a psychic Connection, after Petra and near the end of chapter one, Lukas join your party, a mysterious figure known as Batrix appears who says he wants the wither thing, (which is named withy), but, they discovered that because of what withy did (create a shadow chain which causes the victim to feel more pain the further they are away), they do battle and eventually discover a plot to bring a Certain demon back, and so our heroes unite to prevent this from happening. Chapters # prologue: read the first paragraph under story, this also has the tutorials of batte and over world movement # chapter one; so it begins: second paragraph, the dungeon of this chapter is the lost temple, the reason they are going there is because Lukas is the only one aside from withy (who can’t speak) that knows what is going on with Jesse but Lukas was asked to go to the lost temple, the partners you get in this chapter are Petra and Lukas, the boss is batrix # chapter 2; i am the champion: the story here is that the heroes need someone who knows how to get in the silverfish library to learn about their foe, that person is David and according to Ivor, he is residing in champion city/new champion city, but, after disguising themselves, they Find out that stella has gone crazy, the dungeon is stella’s Palace, the partners you get here Are Ivor,Stella and David, this is the first chapter whith magic and mini-bosses, the mini-bosses are iron security and Jesse???, the bosses are batrix and ??? # chapter 3;labrynth library: the Story here is that now that David joined Our heroes, they have a chance of solving the silver Sphinx’s riddle and entering the silverfish library, however, it is like a labrynth and heavily guarded, the only partner you get here is jack, it has two mini-bosses, but one is optional, the silver spinx (optional) and the elder guardian, the dungeon is the silverfish library and the boss is the silver librarian, the guardian of the library. # chapter 4; the civil war: after finding out about how to kill herobrine, Jesse and co. Are off to the nether when radar comes on Nell‘s zeppelin and alerts the crew that redstonia and boom town are having a war, they come and try to stop it, the dungeon is the war machine, the partners you get are radar, Olivia and axel, the mini-bosses are virus and the new order of the stone???. the boss is Helomoor # chapter 5; nether say nether: after bringing peace to boom town and redstonia, the crew is ready to get the blessed blades, one of the only weapons capable of even hurting herobrine, though, they have to earn it, the dungeon is the trial of the admins, the mini-boss is the final challenge and the boss is Hadrian, now a herobrine worshipper and member of batrix’ cult. # chapter 6; the thunder cult: now that Jesse has the blessed blades, the order is ready to fight batrix,herobrine and his cult, (called the thunder cult) but go back to find beacontown taken over by the thunder cult and you have to stop the thunder cult, the dungeon is the hollow church, the mini-bosses are moon-la doom-la and skall brin,the top dogs of the cult, only surpassed by dark heart,batrix and helomoor, the boss is dark heart, the third most powerful member of batrix’ cult and David‘s adopted sister. # chapter 7; the end???: after the crew saves beacontown, they head to the dark tower to prevent batrix from opening the portal to the hollow realm and bringing herobrine back, the mini-bosses are, Hadrian,moon-la,skall brin,helomoor,dark heart, and batrix. The boss is herobrine, but at the end of this chapter, herobrine kills Jesse and takes both his\her body and withy Before he goes back to the hollow realm. # Chapter 7.5; the sacred weapons: to get to chapter 8, you need to get the sacred weapons, which 6 are in the dungeons and the remaining are found in quests. # chapter 8;the end, FOR REAL THIS TIME: after you get all the sacred weapons, you unlock the final chapter, where the party opens another portal to the hollow realm, the dungeon is the Hollow realm, the mini-bosses are the hollow versions of the heroes and most of the mini-bosses in chapter 7, at the end of the chapter you find out that herobrine is trying to possess Jesse but you save Jesse and withy, but helomoor joins herobrine and they merge to form a shadow monster, which the final boss, to counter, Jesse and withy merge to form the withered bane, after defeating herobrine, Jesse and co. Corner herobrine and after herobrine makes the claim that he’ll return in a different form, and pleading to be spared, Jesse uses the blessed blades to decapitate herobrine, the heroes return, they have a party, withy and David permanently join the team, credits roll, but after the credits a scene with an explorer plays and at the end he gets possessed by herobrine # epilogue: after herobrines defeat, you are now free to explore the world, do all the side quests and complete some end-game content, stats * Health=How much Health you have * Damage= how much heath you take from enemies * Defence=how much damage is nullified * Speed=it decides who goes first and even if a Double attack is used * Magic=how strong your magic is * Range=how far your attacks go * Critical= how often you get critical hits characters playable characters note: at the start you can only have three characters, after chapter 1 it expands to 7 and then 10 * Jesse: the main hero, the leader of the new order of the stone, Jesse is the one you control on the over world and the only one that can’t be swapped out, the only time you don’t have him\her is throughout chapter 7.5 and most of chapter 8, jesse’s magic attack is him/her and withy teaming up to take out the enemy, * Withered bane: a fusion of Jesse and withy,only usable in the final battle or in jesse’s magic attack * withy: a wither gremlin that isn’t playable on his own, but is always with Jesse, he very mischievous and loves sweet treats, he has amnesia of who he was before his soul was used to create him, though his soul is Rueben the pig‘s, he hates the thought of eating pork * Petra: the coolest member of the order of the stone and Jesse‘s first partner, her magic attack involves her using an ancient sword art and nether portals. * Lukas: author, architect,archer and member of the new order, Lukas is the second partner you get on your journey, his magic attack is he uses command block arrows to damage his enemies * Ivor: potion master and ninja, Ivor is very skilled and the 4th/3th partner, his magic attack is him brewing and using the ultimate potion * David: the son of Xara and Fred, he has admin powers but doesn’t use all of them, he also witnessed the death of His father, he may look, act and function like he is 21, he is actually 999,999,979 years old, he, while disguised is the 3th partner but he unveils himself at the end so technically he is your 4th partner, his magic attack involves him using his admin powers to mutilate his foe * Stella: the leader of champion city who forms an unlikely alliance with Jesse to get back at batrix and later helomoor for ruining her image, her magic attack is that she calls a herd of llamas to trample the enemy, her main form of attack is using Lluna to attack, she is Jesse‘s 5th partner * Jack: an explorer and Jesse 6th partner, jack is the strongest partners when you get him But he’s the hardest to level up, his magic attack is he attracts guardian lasers which he deflects onto enemies * Radar: Jesse‘s apprentice and the 7th partner in the game, his magic attack is he summons the giant Enderman to attack, * Olivia: redstone expert, redstonia leader, member of the new order and 9th partner, her magic attack is to trap the enemy in a arrow dispenser chamber and then turn it on. * axel: griefing expert, boom town leader, member of the new order and 10th party member, his magic attack is he crafts a formidable bomb and throws it to the enemy. * blank * blank * blank * Blank * blank NPCs * Nurm: he is the store clerk, he travels across the world in his hot air balloon to sell his wares * Nell: she recently built a zeppelin and uses it to help Jesse get across the world quickly * ADVANCED DETOUR MEMORY INTERKNOWING MACHINE: a robot that can scan memories and virtually replicate them, he is the owner of the boss rush mini game * Every character that is guaranteed to be alive * Xara: an NPC if you save her in a flashback, * Romeo: an NPC if you save him in a flashback antagonists * hostile mobs * Herobrine: a demon created to maintain balance, he was sealed away in the hollow realm, unfortunately, his shadow wasn’t sealed with him and eventually gained a conscience, and after a billion years, he was freed * Helomoor: the physical manifestatio of herobrine’s shadow, who dreams of freeing herobrine, he bribed people with the promise of ultimate power and helomoor can possess people by becoming their shadow * Batrix: a powerful necromancer made out of bats, he was bribed by helomoor and started the thunder cult * The Thunder Cult: a group of new and returning foes. * hollows: empty replicas of people in Jesse‘s world, minions of herobrine trivia * this is one of the only RPGs in Minecraft story mode * it is also the darkest games in it’s series * you can have you’re OC be a partner of Jesse, just type a comment saying it, the chapter they are found it or if they are optional (can’t be unlocked in prologue,8 or 1) their magic attack and if they have a page, link to it otherwise, tell me about them, I’ll only choose 5 Category:Unfinished Category:Fan Games